Sollux x Reader (LEMON)
by Vercet-Sykkes
Summary: ((1st LEMON please don't murder me)) During a party at the Striders place you start dancing with Solluc Captor... Click that sexy title to find out more eue. Sollux belongs to Andrew Hussie along with Homestuck Songs: Sexin' on the dance floor-Cash Cash Scene Girlz-BrokeNCYDE


((Please don't murder me its my 1st lemon and I'm really sorry fro any spelling/grammar/typing errors I type these on my kindle at 2:00am.))

((I will go back and pick through and fix things when I have time but schools a buttface right now))

"I dont know what your daddy would do girl, but I don't really care pullin' on your pretty hair!"  
At the moment you were grinding with Sollux Captor at one of the Strider's parties, and like the song said he doesn't care about what your lusus would do if they saw you like this. His hands were pulling at your (H/C) while his forked tongue was down your throat.

"S-sol~!" You moaned into the kiss, hes one hell of a kissers that's for sure. The next song started.

"Yo scene girlz back it up put your booty in air and shake your butt!" It was "Scene girlz" by brokeNCYD. As it continued to play you felt Sollux's hand move to your ass as he grinds harder. 'Fuck! Why is he so go-' your thoughts were cut short as you felt a hand slip into the front of your pants.

~~~~~be the horny nerd~~~~~

A2 miie hand 2liipped iinto (Name2) pants II could feel how bothered 2he realliie wa2. 2lowly II rubbed her thought the lace of her thong, 2he moaned and blu2he2 deeply.

"Sollux~!" Her voiice wa2 deep a2 2he triied to keep quiet. II probe her entrance through the cloth, 2he iinhaled 2harply and buriied her face iin the crook of my neck. II pull my hand out and liicked the fiinger II used to tea2e her.

~~~~~ Normal P.O.V.~~~~~

"S-sol ma-maybe we could take this somewhere more private...?" A wicked grin flash across Sollux's face he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder running to the bathroom. ((That's right bathroom sex ;3)).

~~~short time skip~~~

"Oh~! S-s-sollux!" He had you pinned sitting on the floor with your back to the wall nipping and sucking at your softspot. Your hands buried in his hair, reach up to his horns and rub them roughly. You sit up more and lick one of them, you know he absolutely loves hornjobs, you found out after a few sloppy makeout session.

"(N-name)! Ohhhh gog~ yeth..." he trailed off as you continued to nip and suck his horns. As you continue to do what would look like horn worship to a stranger you feel warm hands slid under your shirt and dance across skin on there way up to your bra.

"O-ohhh~!" Sweet sounds of pleasure slipped from you as Sollux messaged the perky nippels under your bra teasing you. You whine as he pulled back from you grinning, your shirt was slipped right over your head showing the lacy yellow bra underneath. He pulled you away from the wall and was on top of you in seconds then worked on getting your bra off.

"You look tho thexy in thith bra, but II think you'd look better without it." He stated once he finally got it off you. Whimpers fill the air as he twits and pulls your pink nubs while grinding his hips on yours. Leaning down Sollux bites down lightly on one of your hard nub and continues to tweak the other

"Fuckkk~!" You say gasping 'Damn it Captor why are you so good!?'. You were becoming a bit impatient not wanting to be the only one pleasured, so you smash your lips into his slipping your tongue into his mouth and a battle for control begins but ends shortly with you as the victor. You sit up still lip locked with the Captor exploring every inch you can until he breaks the kiss and pulls off his shirt. Tackling him to the ground you kissed his neck down his chest then to his jeans. Eyes never leaving his face you pull the zipper of his pants down with your teeth and unbuttoned them pulling them down to his knees. Strangely his bugle wasn't out and searching for the heat between your legs, but you had a great idea...

"(N-name)? What a-are you doi-" You pulled his boxer down to his mid-thigh, grinning like a madman as you lift his legs over your shoulders and disappeared between his thighs.

"(NAME)~!" A loud moan rips from his throat as you lick the folds of his nook.

~~~~~ Outside the bathroom ~~~~~

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Karkat said as he passed by the bathroom that was supposedly "occupied".

"I dOn'T mOtHeRfUcKiN' KnOw KaRbRo..."

*MOANS AND GIGGLES*

"Hey guys havve you seen Sol anywwhere?" When the fuck did Eridan get here?!

"i UHHH,,,, uHHH tHINK i,,,,, sAW hIM a-AND (nAME),,, uHHHHH rUN oFF iN tHIS,,,,,,,, dIRECTION." Where the fuck are all these people coming from!?

*REALLY LOUD MOAN*

"WWHAT THE FUCK?!"

"YOU DON'T THINK THEY..."

*from in the bathroom* "OHH-HH (N-NAME) YETH FUCKIN' YETH~!"

"HoNk ;o)"

"FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT !" *Crab walks away*

~~~ back in the bathroom ~~~

"Fuck~!" His hips buck upwards and he pulls you closer pulling on your hair, you moan breathing hot air into his wet nook, he was dripping with genetic material gog it was sexy. Sollux's eyes start to spark that beautiful blue and red dancing in the air you knew he was close and today you didn't feel like being an asshole, so you'll get him off this time. You went for it and slipped your tongue inside of his nook, you could feel his bugles wiggling trying to escape for its damp cave. Your hands start to message and pinch his drenched folds, that did it...

"(NAME)! FUCK~!" The mustered blooded gemini's hips jerking and bucking aimlessly. He looked down at you with somewhat shameful eyes but they still "sparked" with lust as he watched you lap up the mess he made. He tasted so bittersweet like honey with a hit of LEMON. He got so much on your face he felt kinda bad, before you could finish he sat up and pulled you into his lap and licked your face clean of his musteredyellow material. Groaning you pull him into a heated kiss you sippled your tongue in his mouth letting him taste himself even more. You felt his bugles trying to probe you through your pants.

"Ohh Sol..." you gasped nuzzling his neck and grinding your hips on his lap. He pushed you to the ground climbing on top of you, unbuttoning your pants and uzippinng almost ripping them apart like an animal. One hand latched on your breast again the other travled down ward, playing with the thin strings of your thong and your thong just happens to have ties on the side so Sollux pulled on the bows that were tied and the strings fell loose. He removed the cloth from you taking in your figure for a few moments and you did the same to his.

"Sollux baby I'm ready when ever you are." You whispered to him sweetly but with begging laced in the word. He looked at you ((eyes starring in to your soullux)) for a few moments until you tanked him down smashing your lips into his as if saying start, he got the message.

~~~~~ Be the top ~~~~~

"Oh gog..." II ga2ped 2lowliie 2liddiing one bulges iinto (name). Tear2priicked her eye2 2hoo2hiing her II liick and ki22them away.

"G-go..." II gave a small thru2t, whiile miie other bulge 2tarted to tweak and fliick her cliit

"Ahh~" and then another and another gettiing fa2ter and deeper each tiime.

"Oh miie gog (N-name) your tho tiight! Ohhh~!"

~~~~~ Dat was short but UKE TIME! ~~~~~

"F-faster!" Your breathing picked up pace, mouth agape with your sweet moans, whimpers, and mewls flowing out. Your hands hold onto his torso and you rubbing his grub scars.

"Mmmmmmmm. (Name)" Sollux says under his breath.

"Sollux! Ohh again hit there again!" He found your g-spot, an he was more then happy to do so. His pace became ((Better)) faster ((Stronger)) and he abused that cute lil' sweetspot of yours.

"FUCK! SOLLUX~!" You scream as his other bulge left your clit and slid inside you next to the other.

"You like that don't you (name)? You dirty little bitch!" ((Omg you guys are so drunk))

"Y-ye-yes! Yes! More please!" You begged him, and he gladly gave you wanted. His hands moved to your breast squeezing and pinching them while he used his psionics to play with yoir clit. You were overestimated tears pick your eyes, you wanted release so badly.

"Oh my gog! (Name) s-so close!" Your walls were practically strangling his bluges but he found it "tho thexy".

"Ugh! Sollux uHHH hnug!" Cum drips from your thighs.

"Thi-thit!" The sound of wet skin slapping together was too much. He filled you up to the brim and over his yelllow genetic marital pooling under you. Sollux plopped down next to you pulling you into uis arms and your drunk asses passed out on tthe floor.

~~~~~ morning ~~~~~

"Miituna! Whereth Thollux!?" Psiioniic walked around the hive trying not to step on people.

"Psii I found them..." yelled ( parent/guardian/lusus/ancestor). Psii walked over to (him/her).

"Oh my fuckiing gog..." passed out on the floor was you and Sollux assbutt naked with a pool of fucking yellow under you

"Psiioniic have you seen Karkat and Kankri?" Signless walked up behind Psiioniic, when he didn't get a reply he looked at what was keeping him from doing so.

"Dear gog they didn't even use a bucket..." and signless walked off.


End file.
